500 Randomly-Generated Hogwarts Professors
by brenco
Summary: Have you met the new DADA Professor, Turibius Lungie? No? How about the professors Sinope Cornwall, Tiresias Leiden, or Libo Spang? No? My, you have been out of the loop. Come inside, we'll show you around.


I just put together a random name generator for Harry Potter instructors.

I might put the code on github if anybody's interested in running it themselves, but for now here's a randomly-generated list of 500 Hogwarts Professors. Honestly, that should be more than enough for anybody's needs.

If one of the names inspires you, feel free to use it for your own writing. Just let me know so I can see what you did with it.

Enjoy!

Turibius lungie  
Polyeidos Brownstown  
Ingenvinus Castleford  
Curio Landsbrough  
Februus Chilbolton  
albulus San Carlos di Bariloche  
Branchus Pollacton  
Amphilochus Boars Hill  
Tiresias scup  
Protacius olykoek  
Theoclymenus vare  
Tyranus Castlejordan  
rubicundus London  
Maternus swive  
Hero Landévennec  
aurum Orangeburg  
Thesprotus purre  
Munichus beal  
Phineus plash  
Amyce Drimnagh  
Erinoma ey up  
Philyrs Ballyhealy  
Rullus haver  
niger amadan  
sufflavus shug  
Cassandra Cekington  
Iustianus mufflehead  
Calliope Killynure  
Sinope Cornwall  
Alalcomeneus Hants  
Euchenor hake  
Nertomarus Flass  
Tiresias Leiden  
Macrinus undermeal  
Theonoe Arnothill  
candidus pokelogan  
Libo spang  
Quentin Rochdale  
Caieta welk  
Melanthus ya  
Brutus Tillamook  
Sibyl Welsborough  
Corvinus chavel  
aurantius mishcup  
Latinius Stubshaw Cross  
flammeus Schipluiden  
Phemonoe scat  
Globulus Ballinatona  
Idmon moonie  
Theoclymenus Peterlee  
Laenas sewen  
Tertullian vivers  
Idmon Fressingfield  
Phineus everwhich  
Sillus loblolly  
Evippe Farmley  
Calchas Winfrith Newton  
Dexion dreely  
ater Lower Creedy  
flammeus terrifical  
Constantius Tabua  
Anius Posen  
Quartinus Bad Reichenhall  
Laocoön inborrow  
Varialus Johnstone  
Babys Wilts  
Catonius Hokitika  
Gavros wheen  
Ancus Dacca  
niger Hore Brighton  
Ornythus Tenterfield  
Panthous German Ocean  
armeniacus sowl  
Enipeus Limegrove  
Iamus heronsew  
canus feelth  
Fames Leipsic  
Halitherses Wallisfurth  
candidus Averham  
Theoclymenus skart  
carneus beshine  
luteus set  
Rhytia Royle  
Mopsus Knocknareehy  
Crisus sicker  
Helenus thrushel  
argenteus Crudwell  
fulvus Telowie  
cinereus Dunran  
subalbus Novo Sion  
eburneus lease  
Theiodamas Echinghen  
Cabiro wallbird  
Aesacus bog  
subroseus Tamney  
Eclectus Richardson  
Erylus Crook  
Romulianus Redhead  
Aesacus teuk  
Phalaecus Upland  
Erebus daddock  
Branchus bewist  
rubeus sam  
Calpurnis sile  
Laeca Tuart Hill  
Dorotheus Avishays  
Ampyx chare  
rufus Mereworth  
Aesacus Wawanesa  
Afer Berks  
Termerus Strobl  
Celeutor Llandrindod Wells  
Agdistis South Marston  
Branchus East Sussex  
Amphiaraus Bloomsbury  
Polyeidos Lydd  
Minianus dateless  
Moneta Kilmanagh  
Medea vesses  
Helenus Kilduskland  
Scythes Plano  
Laurentius Eaton Bishop  
Florianus flittermouse  
Tyrrhenus beatemest  
Telemus Kilworth  
Amphiaraus Füssen  
robiginosus muffetee  
Mellitus snead  
aurum Ludwigshafen  
purpureus frim  
Helenus Upper Pyne  
Lateranus outhold  
Polyeidos cadge  
canus tocleave  
electricus beath  
Carnus besee  
Melampus Leeds  
Valgus Appledore  
Aegisthus unca  
Tiresias Koschentin  
Florentius Harmony  
puniceus wanchance  
Elatus toom  
Corinnus cops  
Charon Teddington  
Ingenvinus seave  
Ion Wyattville  
Leptis spell  
fuscus on  
Polypheides Redstone  
carinus Midland  
Hilaris wheelbird  
Caldus behope  
aurum sade  
Nemanus Rockbourne  
Python futz  
Deipylus Cothorpe  
Quintillus Jefferson Township  
Empusa shalder  
Quirinus Maddington  
Ampyx chunter  
auroleus Drimcong  
Neleus squaw winter  
Ophion flittermouse  
ravus wouldn't've  
Eugenus asudden  
vitellinus Balrath Burry  
Bonosus Barre  
candidus hearn  
Melampus Bucks  
Iamus dozzled  
Preugenes tapper  
Ruso bedaff  
Cico Weaverthorpe  
Cambles han't  
aureus Panmure  
Myrmidon Alcombe  
Idmon spinny  
canus Ardcaen  
Brizo swaip  
Mopsus Listowel  
Censorinus mightsome  
helvus Horyhiady  
Polypheides Yokohama-shi  
armeniacus muggen  
Iamus soal  
Lovernianus Marley  
armeniacus Pallasgreen  
Melampus Streaky Bay  
Lamus Augustenborg  
Faustinus Little Coggeshall  
badius Staunton-in-the Vale  
Amphiaraus strockle  
armeniacus riggot  
fuscus Threavegrange  
Cassandra Saint Sauveur des Montagnes  
Procrustes umbeschew  
Aeolus Eskilstuna  
fuscus Schlewecke  
Hermochares all  
subalbus forspread  
Achates wankapin  
Medea sourstuff  
electricus Gravelines  
helvus Hartingfordbury  
rufus Keweaitin  
carneus Huncote  
Lycaon kingric  
Leontius South Charleston  
Tiresias or  
Pandora foreset  
ruber volk  
subroseus crew  
ruber wroo  
Molacus gooden  
Tibullus socky  
Medea Lamborne  
Niraemius Vilna  
Auila pen  
russus gainshire  
subalbus round  
Aphrodite fornigh  
robiginosus dook  
canescens Abbots Morton  
rubicundus afterling  
Lindos side  
rubicundus holler  
Sarpedon Gledhow Wood  
Mordanticus Kaitaia  
Deianeira Alva  
Minervalis Livingston County  
helvus klootch  
Leddicus Hyde County  
fulvus rosland  
Talaus freelage  
electricus snipebill  
sufflavus bewist  
Imbrasus sofkee  
ater queal  
Briseis Shillong  
Bormos Oceanside  
Cillas foregain  
Laeca tone  
Vindex lax  
Leonteus anywhen  
badius Mumbil  
Callirhoe fang  
rubicundus mease  
Nennius drock  
Phineus Kiliben Bay  
Syme maw  
Trenico shake  
Perseus Poitou-Charentes  
Moderatus chipper  
Phthius ledely  
Caecilianus Bratton Seymour  
aurantius squally  
Mercurialis guinea keet  
Leucosia Smeaton  
Pollienus Silchester  
Atalanta cherry knocking  
helvus London  
Halitherses Candlesbury  
Mopsus lith  
surrufus mauther  
Frumentius squab chick  
Medea Vitbesk  
Helenus Nowema  
subroseus Lee  
electricus kipper  
Eurus Mount Camino  
Agapenor dovera  
Crisus growler  
Cerinthus meat  
Amantius Clodich  
Anius streaked  
Elatus forktail  
Ino hindside  
Elatus bun  
Libanius N Devon  
Otho muxy  
Medea New Haven  
Postumus might should  
Telamon Duncow  
Caelianus shore  
Galerus waxen  
Dardanus alkin  
auroleus slocking stone  
Hopladamus pot  
Odysseus Liddington  
Silo Annamore  
Smerdius Stean  
fuscus Chinsurah  
rubellus Underdown  
Ampyx sweight  
citreus size  
Idyia mauther  
Romis furzeling  
galbinus cook  
Festus Drap  
carneus prink  
Pandion Claydon  
Nemanus they'dn't've  
Aesacus eld  
Melitus pissabed  
Hecaergus trend  
Phineus Carrickbreda  
Phineus Coldstream  
Iamus Cambourne  
Medea Succoth  
Commodus umbe  
Carnus Pressigny-en-Touraine  
Amphiaraus Fletching  
Medea wetbird  
Celeus gainshire  
ravus Cornard  
Publianus Bad Tölz  
aureus gapesing  
Mopsus Cann's Lane  
robiginosus Peru  
Albinius lade  
Auspex Dama  
spadix Saint-Neuilly-sur-Seine  
Ion kite  
rufus goldin  
Halitherses stilling  
carneus Monymore  
fuscus tranter  
phoeniceus Ferring  
Entoria Anstruther Easter  
aureus teg  
brunneus ungive  
Cassandra blob  
Phineus Goddy  
Polyphides pissabed  
Comitinus yare  
Sicinnus throtteen  
Medea borrow  
Pamphos Wilts  
russus Allantoun  
luteus afterhind  
Theoclymenus Weaverthorpe  
Halitherses London  
Lotis Bericote  
robiginosus Chillesford  
rufulus liss  
ravus Ferdown  
Cephalus gainand  
Mordanticus Millbrae  
Fama Husi  
aureus Marasnsart  
Mamurius lave  
Litumaris Palm Springs  
Branchus Whittingyon  
badius Tower  
Dulcitius Glenfrae  
Phylius shunt  
Vertumnus doupe  
Leda bluely  
Cupitas toadly  
Helenus Rodmersham  
luteus windle  
Festus Griffith  
aurum dollardee  
rubellus Canada  
eburneus Pittencrief  
Laonytus Mount Gawne  
Procyon crop  
galbinus tooken  
griseus Warrenstown  
Melampus spurling  
helvus bain't  
Phineus whiles  
Ligustinus rine  
albus Bellie  
ravus teagle  
Keres Clifton with Gladhope  
subalbidus Friedberg bei Volders  
flavus lere  
phoeniceus Ann's Grove  
Ennius rily  
spadiceus wax  
Pleuron Stade  
Pandorus kirkgarth  
candidus Devon  
albidus glope  
Agdistis Pierstownland  
Cercyra scruze  
Carna Calne  
Idmon Hethersett  
rubellus daffock  
Nonius Kensington  
Nolus come-all-you  
Anius yelper  
Branchus boose  
Polypheides stoop  
Ambrosius Stanwell  
Manto moke  
Iamus temse  
viridis Little Offley  
Selene motte  
Manto strig  
helvus ya  
cervinus yoncopin  
Codrus tubfish  
Eudorus Lyne of Gorthleck  
Aeneas whammel  
Didicus Cantabria  
aureus Geraldton  
purpureus white-pot  
Penthilus chipper  
ravus eldning  
cinereus atgo  
Rarus Blackburn  
Pothos Erchless  
rufulus fang  
Idmon Onedia County  
Erasinus spang  
Munichus ithand  
subalbus rime  
Theonoe Kaudian  
Ampyx bedole  
Telephassa seavy  
aurum Perranporth  
Erylus polecat  
Bolanus Ticknall  
surrufus sibberidge  
Penelope Glencullen  
Cychreus haked  
Maritialis Pasiano di Pordenone  
Graeae nedder  
Maccalus Sandville  
Eunomus roop  
Ampelus creeple  
Garilianus Ilwaco  
Munichus Cabalva  
flammeus Uttoxeter  
Pharos unca  
Marius dungmixen  
Laetinianus dumbledore  
carneus Foleshill  
puniceus knack-kneed  
cinereus Camlagh  
Corvinus brustle  
Rhea seal  
Faustus Takeley  
Receptus fay  
Idmon Tobruk  
Idmon seen  
Myrrha mulley  
viridis Herts  
Sibyl Rainham  
Idmon blanscue  
Fulvianus gorm  
armeniacus cops  
Laocoön moke  
Calchas swebby  
Otho Goldhallger  
Theoclymenus Ballaglass  
Priapus harr  
Cassandra Poughill  
Branchus umstrid  
Commodus flone  
Hagno caird  
Calchas Burgajet  
Respectus do  
Melampus eathful  
puniceus gainand  
Theonoe Ile Bizard  
Caphaurus nantle  
Phineus haver  
cretaceus sned  
Oenopion benow  
Aristaeus San Martin de Valveni  
Cassandra growse  
rubicundus throughgoing  
Eugenus Greytonleigh  
Agdistis Souldern  
subalbus lippen  
Uticensis Port-of-Spain  
Leuce Thorpe Latimer  
cinereus misteous  
carinus downgone  
flavus Southold  
flavidus Lower Bourne  
gilvus bode  
Silvanus belam  
rubeus Crickhowell  
Phaestus gowdie  
Carnus and all  
albidus Wuppertal-Vohwinkel  
gilvus tethera  
Theoclymenus Halsay  
Gessius lave  
Tertulus Molong  
Rectus kytle  
surrufus bewest  
Laocoön Otero County  
Calogerus all  
Amazons Sount Kensington


End file.
